In devices such as cameras, camcorders, and the like for obtaining image information, a photographing speed is one of very important factors for determining the scope of use of a photographing device.
For example, in a case of photographing a very fast motion like a golf swing motion, if a photographing speed of a photographing device is not sufficiently high, a detailed motion of the user cannot be sufficiently added into a captured image, and for this reason, unsatisfactory information is obtained.
In the related art, a high-priced photographing device having a sufficiently high photographing speed is generally used for obtaining satisfactory information when photographing a fast motion. However, a high-priced photographing device causes an economic problem, and in a case of using a general photographing device for some reason such as economy, a satisfactory result is not obtained.
Therefore, in the related art, by using a high-priced photographing device, a fast motion is photographed, and satisfactory information is obtained. However, in terms of economy, it is required to develop technology for increasing a photographing speed by using a general photographing device instead of a high-priced photographing device, and moreover, availability of the high-priced photographing device is not high.